pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinarak
Spinarak (Japanese: イトマル Itomaru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Behavior It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. Evolution Spinarak evolves into Ariados at level 22. Game info Game locations |type2= |goldsilver=Routes 2, 30, 31, 37 (night) (Gold only) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 2, 30, 31, 36, 37 (night) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone extension |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Pattern Bush |frlgrarity=Common (FireRed only) Rare (LeafGreen only) |diamondpearl=Breed Ariados |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Ariados |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 29, 30, 31, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 47 and 48, New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Ecruteak City, National Park, Safari Zone, Headbutt Trees (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Ariados |bwrarity=None}} Side game locations |type2= |Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (6F-9F) Northern Range (6F-11F) Wish Cave (26F-32F) Joyous Tower (27F-32F) Remains Island (B16F-B20F) |PMD2=Mt. Bristle (1F-9F) Marowak Dojo, Final Maze (B1F-B48F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest Olive Jungle |Ranger2=Cargo Ship}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=II |gold=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. |silver=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. |crystal=If prey becomes ensnared in its nest of spun string, it waits motionlessly until it becomes dark. |ruby=The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. |sapphire=The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. |emerald=The web it spins can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that a Spinarak determines its prey by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web. |firered=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. |leafgreen=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. |diamond=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |pearl=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |platinum=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |heartgold=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. |soulsilver=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. |black=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |white=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |black 2=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |white 2=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. |x=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. |y=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2= |gldspr=G 167 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 167 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 167 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 167 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 167 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 167 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 167 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 167 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 167 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Spinarak BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Spinarak BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Spinarak XY.gif |xysprs=Spinarak Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Spinarak XY.gif |orassprs=Spinarak Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime Its first appearance was in Spinarak Attack, where Ash & co. trips over something very thin that it is hard to see, as well as a Spinarak. Misty is afraid of its scary face and because it is an insect. *Officer Jenny's Spinarak *Bugsy's Spinarak *Sebastian's Spinarak Trivia Even though Spinarak uses the patterns on its body to intimidate possible predators, it can't have the Intimidate as an ability. Gallery 167Spinarak_OS_anime.png 167Spinarak_OS_anime_2.png 167Spinarak_Dream.png 167Spinarak_Pokemon_Stadium.png 167Spinarak_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg ca:Spinarak ru:Спинарак Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon